


Vanquishing the Wendigo

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anger, Angst, Anime, Dark, Depression, Dimension Travel, Drama, F/M, Guilt, Hope vs. Despair, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mommy Issues, Multi, Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore, One-Sided Attraction, Repressed Memories, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Suicidal Thoughts, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Wallace remembers what really took Chocomon away. Motomiya Daisuke’s face has reminded him. [Set during Digimon Adventure 02]
Relationships: Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue/Wallace | Willis, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Wallace | Willis, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Wallace | Willis/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Kudos: 6





	Vanquishing the Wendigo

Vanquishing the Wendigo

Author’s Note: Set during _Digimon Adventure 02_. Be forewarned that this fic contains references to homophobia and suicidal thoughts. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: One-sided Wallace x Daisuke. Referenced one-sided (canon) Daisuke x Hikari.

Summary:

Wallace remembers what really took Chocomon away. Motomiya Daisuke’s face has reminded him.

* * *

What took Chocomon from Wallace in that field seven years ago?

Was it a virus? An evil, emotionless Digimon, as Hikari felt?

That cold, windy pocket of time “Chocomon” walked and altered their world with. There, his partner Digimon grew lonelier and lonelier until he Dark Evolved. Miyako said it reflected Chocomon’s gloomy heart.

But the black snow dissolved flowers with the rage of his mama’s toxic beliefs. _His_ suicidal rage toward her toxic beliefs.

_These blobs of ink. What do they look like to you?_

Antibodies. The immune system attacking itself.

Chocomon wasn’t taken by a diabolic virus from the net. Nor the cable crush of an Unidentified Digimon.

Wallace made the monster who trapped Chocomon. The beast which ate his friend.

Wendimon was the destiny of Wallace’s anger.

Gummymon grouched they (Gummymon and Wallace) were the same: dishonest blabbermouths.

Better a dishonest blabbermouth than crying like Chocomon over a little scratch or lack of company!

He lost Chocomon in the field on purpose. Dressed the memory in a skin a child could understand.

Wallace was the cannibal. He’d hung Chocomon out to dry to murder the warmth inside himself and fulfill Mom’s expectation. Kill the compassionate behaviours she taught him were wrong.

When he saw what became of Chocomon, the clownish parody stuffed with Cherubimon’s vice, Wallace realized he must fight and beat the angel whose fall he caused. Call back Chocomon, the softness he drowned and the Digimon Mom’s prejudice pushed him to abandon.

Wallace turned from kissing Hikari and Miyako, from drifting off, envisaging Daisuke mad after hearing him griping he’d never let Hikari near him again.

Instead, the moment’s passed, and Daisuke looks moved, the sun a golden crepuscule across the bridge.

His face reminded Wallace.

_Daisuke. I would really love to come play in Japan someday._


End file.
